U.S. Pat. No. RE39,032, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated herein by reference in entirety, discloses a multipurpose control mechanism that allows an operator of a marine vessel to use the mechanism as both a standard throttle and gear selection device and, alternatively, as a multi-axis joystick command device. The control mechanism comprises a base portion and a lever that is movable relative to the base portion along with a distal member that is attached to the lever for rotation about a central axis of the lever. A primary control signal is provided by the multipurpose control mechanism when the marine vessel is operated in a first mode in which the control signal provides information relating to engine speed and gear selection. The mechanism can also operate in a second or docking mode and provide first, second and third secondary control signals relating to desired maneuvers of the marine vessel.